loud_and_proudfandomcom-20200213-history
Lana Loud
Lana Loud is a character controlled by Xulat. This wiki page contains the information that Mew has created for Lori. Headcannon Lana is an energetic, passionate little girl. She looks up to her parents, and Bobie Fletcher, her favorite racecar driver; she's been an inspiration to the young tomboy ever since she was an infant. Lana hopes to one day work as a plumber, or a farmhand, or an auto technician... she can't decide! Age 6 Three Positive Traits # Industrious # Intelligent # Handy Three Negative Traits # Has gross habits # Can be self-centered at times # Lacks knowledge of many social norms 8 Years Later Information In the 8 years later roleplay, Lana works on the Royal Woods Orchards. She does various tasks around the farm such as repairing broken vehicles and tending to animals. Name Lana Ricky Loud Age 6 Appearance Lana’s height is 5’6, nearly exactly as tall as her twin. She's a quarter inch taller, though, and she'll never let Lola live that down. She is certainly no beauty queen; Lana has maintained her rugged appearance, and can usually be found with some sort of grease or mud stain on her outfit. She continues to wear her hair in two identical pigtails held with red scrunchies. Current Residence 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. Occupation High School Freshman at Royal Woods High School, part-time employee at Royal Woods Orchards. Background Growing up, Lana has maintained her cheerful and energetic attitude. Because of this, she managed to land a part time job at the local farm, Royal Woods Orchards, repairing broken machinery or tending to animals. She loves her work, and the hours quickly fly by while she is on the job. Unlike most of her sisters, Lana is certainly no big spender, and usually just keeps all of her earning in the bank, saving them for a rainy day, only spending money when she needs a tool replacement. However, not everything has been sunshine and rainbows. At age 12, Mr. Grouse had asked Lana to repair her car in exchange for a special, old wrench that he had stored away under his stairs. It was no longer being produced, and Lana knew it would be a big help to have when working with older model cars, so she gleefully accepted Mr Grouse’s offer (she would have done it for free!). A week later, Mr. Grouse got into a car accident and quickly succumbed to his injuries in the hospital. When the police report was eventually made public, Lana found out that one of Mr. Grouse’s wheels had popped off while he was driving down the highway, causing him to have a car accident. Lana knew that it was her fault. She must have rushed through the process of putting on new wheels, and she must have put them on too loose. There was no other explanation. Although police never came to her, and her siblings didn’t make the connection that Lana had been working on Mr. Grouse’s car just a week before the crash, Lana knew in her heart that it was her fault her elderly neighbor was no longer alive. That fact weighed down on Lana every day since, but she has done her best to get over it. Category:Characters